1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a single operational switch which can be advantageously used, for example, in a zoom lens camera.
2. Description of Related Art
In a recent camera having a motor driven zoom lens, a zooming motor is rotated in the forward and reverse directions by a zoom switch. Furthermore, in a known camera having an automatic photometer or an automatic exposure device, etc., a main switch is provided in addition to the zoom switch. In an intelligent camera having various functions, various function switches are also provided. However, in recent compact cameras, the space for such switches is limited due to the growing need for smaller cameras.